


Make Me Happy

by EllariahMorningstar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllariahMorningstar/pseuds/EllariahMorningstar
Summary: The reader is Anael, following episode 18 of Season 13. This one-shot is from the reader's POV.Anael smoothes things over with Lucifer and comes up with a new arrangement that will give them both satisfaction.





	Make Me Happy

You stormed away from the throne room, fuming. He lied; he always lies! That was what the other angels had been telling you since you helped Lucifer take over Heaven. In private, of course. You turned sharply down another hallway, seeking to avoid meeting other angels. You had been wrong, so very wrong. 

You thought he wanted to make Heaven better. The fool you were, you had believed him. He was using you..using you all…to get strong enough so that he and his spawn could take over the world. He didn’t care about Heaven, he didn’t care about the angels, he most certainly didn’t care about you! A small sob tried to escape, but you silenced it as quickly as you could. You didn’t want to draw any attention to yourself. Any more than you already had, anyway. Lucifer was right about being the “First Lady;” angels expected you to help in every way, shape and form conceivable. While you were away from Lucifer, you had been examining Heaven’s remaining resources and taking inventory. Another traitorous sob threatened to tear from your throat. All you wanted was to make Heaven better!

“Anael!” You turned to see Dumah coming down the hall. She stopped a few feet away, examining you thoughtfully. “Trouble in Paradise?”

You gave a rough chuckle. The irony made you want to scream. “A bit, but nothing I can’t smooth over.” You said smoothly. If Dumah or any of the other angels thought Lucifer wouldn’t care if you went “missing,” they wouldn’t hesitate to end you. You gave her your reward-winning smile. “Any news?” Dumah shook her head.

“Nothing new since this morning.” Dumah sighed, tossing her hair back over her shoulder. “When you two decide to smooth things over, could you maybe mention working on helping us get our wings back? Or making new angels?” She quirked an eyebrow up at you. Controlling your face, you nodded steadily, not trusting yourself to speak. “Good.” With that, Dumah turned on her heel, tracing her way back down the hall. When she was out of sight, you leaned against a wall and groaned. Lucifer didn’t have the ability to do either of those things. As soon as the other angels found out, you both were toast. Well, you would be, anyway. He’d probably find some way to weasel out of it, as per usual. 

You silently weighed your options. If you fled Heaven now, you could probably hide on Earth for a while. HE would come find you when his batteries were fully recharged, though. Option two, you could pretend he didn’t straggle you and carry on as you were. If he tried to harm you again, you could threaten to let every angel know he would not be able to help them. Either way, you still ended up dead. There had to be a way that didn’t involve you dying. 

Your lips curved into a smile as a plan formed in your head. Moving quickly, you headed towards the portal to Earth to get what you needed. 

…

You checked yourself in the mirror carefully, smoothing your hair and tinkering with your short black silk robe. Underneath, you wore a red lacy babydoll with a matching red lace thong. To further accent the outfit, you wore crimson red high heels. Smiling, you cinched the robe shut and made your way back to the throne room. Luckily, you encountered no one, but that didn’t stop a blush from rising to your cheeks. You couldn’t understand how women could dress up in lingerie; it was itchy! And the thong was becoming quite uncomfortable. 

Taking a deep breathe, you pushed open the doors to the throne room. Lucifer lounged on the throne, barely glancing up at you before returning his attention to the three angels in front of him. You quickly recognized Dumah, Anpiel, and Hadriel. You internally groaned. You had been hoping he would be alone. 

Smiling, you kindly asked the other angels, “So, any news?” Anpiel and Hadriel shook their heads, while Dumah carefully studied you. 

“No. Like I said before, we don’t have the manpower to scour the Earth for Jack. There just aren’t enough angels.” Dumah remarked, fixing a hot glare towards Lucifer, who winked at her suggestively. Unexpectantly, you felt a small flare of jealousy. You had never been an envious angel; was Lucifer’s influence beginning to corrupt you? You cleared your head. Now was not the time.

“Well, unless you have more to say, I think you should go.” You nodded to your brothers Anpiel and Hadriel, who all but ran out the door. Dumah crossed her arms and huffed, arousing your temper. “Dumah, if you want there to be more angels, I suggest you leave. Now.”

“But-”

“Out!” Your eyes flashed bright with your grace, and you let your wings shine through for a moment. Charred and broken as they were, they still got your point across. Not that you actually wanted to fight Dumah; she was still a better warrior than you. With a loud snort, Dumah took her leave. You quickly moved to lock the door behind her. Turning around, you saw Lucifer slouching, head resting on one hand. He was attempting to look bored, but you knew better. You noticed the way his eyes skimmed down your robe to your heels, then back up towards your face.

“I thought you left.” He said darkly.

“I did, but I came back.” You said, softly biting your lower lip and pulling it through your teeth. Slowly, you stalked closer, but still keeping your distance in case he wanted to choke you again. He sat up a little straighter, scanning the room for a weapon, enemies, a trap… “I want to renegotiate our little arrangement.” You said smoothly, batting your lashes at him. This was a dangerous game, and you wanted to garner as much favor as you could. 

“Hmm.” Lucifer smirked at you. “Being my first lady isn’t enough for you? What else do you want? And what are you willing to give to get it?” He eyed the loose knot on your robe. Smiling, you undid your robe, letting it drop the floor. You saw his eyes lightened for a brief second, but he quickly regained his composure. Holding your breath, you approached, climbing up onto the throne and straddling his hips. Gently, you rocked your hips forward, causing him to groan. His hands flashed to your hips, halting your movement. “I said, what do you want?” Lucifer’s eyes flashed red, commanding your attention. 

“I want your word.” At his blank look, you continued. “When the angels find out the truth…Believe me, they will catch on eventually…I want your word that you won’t let them harm me in any way. I want…” You sharply thrust your core against his groin, “you to promise you won’t kill me either when you have what you want.” You steadily gazed into his eyes, watching him internally battle his lust. “What do you want in return?” You ran your hands up and down his arms, to his shoulders, resting them on either side of his neck. Quickly, you dispelled the urge to try to strangle him. 

“I want you to stay by my side. No more flitting around Heaven; it’s unbecoming for my Queen. Secondly, if the angels find out-”

“When.” You corrected gently, softening your expression to let him know you weren’t trying to be harsh.

“When the angels find out,” he continued, “You will stay with me.” At your look of surprise, he smirked. “I want you to help me raise my son when I find him. I want him to have everything, including a mom.” You contemplated silently as he watched you, gauging your reaction. Children weren’t your forte, but what he was offering was a good deal. His protection without a timestamp, in exchange for your companionship. Your mind was made up.

“Done.” You pressed your lips to his, intending that to seal the deal. He chuckled softly, making his chest rumble. You eased back, trying to figure out what was so funny.  
“There’s one more thing. One teeny, tiny little rule.” He whispered. At your frown, he wrapped his arms around you, squishing you against his massive chest. “Whenever I want to take you, you’re mine. And only mine.” He growled possessively, thrusting his hips forward. He swallowed your gasp with his lips, lifting you up into his arms as he stood. “Are we in agreement?”

“Yes, Lucifer.” You agreed, feeling your spirit soar. Were you actually in love with him? He banished your thoughts as he crushed his lips against yours. He lifted you up and carried you over to the couch against the wall, just out of sight of the glass doors entering the throne room. Dropping you unceremoniously, he grinned down at you. Flipping your hair back over your shoulder, you crossed your arms and stared at the buttons on his shirt expectantly. Grinning even wider, he slowly started unbuttoning his shirt, then made quick work of getting rid of his pants and shoes. He stood before you in half-naked glory, wearing… Oh Father! His boxers had kittens on them! Noticing your change of expression, he looked down at his boxers as well.

“Um, yeah…” With a slight blush, Lucifer snapped his fingers, making his boxers disappear. Gulping, you stared at his proud cock jutting out. The snickers you had heard about his “little stick” were false. He smirked at you before pushing you down on your back on the couch. He bent down between your legs, running his hands up your thighs until he reached the hem of your lacy thong. He pressed a light kiss to your undercarriage, making you squirm. Chuckling, he slowly pulled your thong off, alternating between kissing and nipping your inner thighs. 

When he had your panties off, he suddenly stopped and stared into your eyes. “Do you really want to? If you don’t, I won’t force you, you know.” You quenched the laugh that threatened to gush for. Lucifer, the Great and Terrible, asking for consent. You quickly nodded, and then sat up to pull your babydoll top off. He stopped you, hands grasping yours. “Let me.” He gingerly lifted the top off, pressing gentle kisses up your stomach and between your breasts to your neck. Tossing the babydoll across the room, his eyes examined you lustfully, his gaze lingering on your breasts. Lucifer quickly grabbed both with his hands, his thumbs tweaking your sensitive nipples, causing you to moan in response. Pleased by your reaction, he took one in his mouth, sucking on the nub. Deciding you were ready, you laid back down on your back and spread your legs invitingly, hoping he would take the hint. 

Almost too eagerly, he crawled on top of you, his member poking your lady parts. He pressed a hard, passionate kiss to your lips, reasserting his claim over you. Impatient, you thrust your hips up against his, seeking a little more friction. He growled, then drove his cock into you, making you cry out in shock. Lucifer paused, waiting for you to adjust before he began to thrust in and out, making your stomach tighten. 

“Harder, please! Lucifer…” you moaned as you reached up and sank your fingers into his hair, yanking slightly. He drew back slightly, but hooked your legs over his shoulders and slammed back in, going deeper than before. The couch shook as he thrust into you harder; it was all you could do to hang on. The coil in your stomach tightened until you exploded into bliss. In your high, you barely registered his hips stilling as he reached his completion. He flipped you both over so he was laying on his back with you sprawled on your stomach on top of him. Exhausted, you snuggled your head into his neck. Smiling, his arms wrapped around you, holding you close. You weren’t sure how long you laid there, but someone cleared their throat from the doors of the throne room. You both looked over to see Dumah shuffling awkwardly. 

“Um, Lord Lucifer…. Castiel is here to see you. He has news about your son.” She said, then all but ran out of the room. Lucifer chuckled, then lightly smacked your ass. 

“Time to get up! Let’s go find my son!”


End file.
